1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun shielding devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive interior sun shield which, when not being utilized, may be compactly stored rearwardly of the associated automobile and may more particularly and selectively shield either interior half, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive sun shielding apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have usually required a substantial amount of space and were of cumbersome construction that resisted utilization thereof. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop automotive sun shields which may be easy and efficiently stored when not in use and selectively implemented as needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 890,875 to Samuel sets forth a wind-up storage magazine attached rearwardly of an automobile utilizing a windlass arrangement for winding of the storage drum, and an associated hook for attachment of the field at a mid-point of the automobile to provide covering for a rear portion of said automobile. While a functional solution for providing covering for a rear half portion of an automobile, the Samuel shield is not particularly adaptable for interior automotive use nor is it easily retracted or extended when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,927 to Collier provides an attachable curtain positionable over open-top automobiles wherein supporting flexible springs are securable about a forwardly positionable roller to furl an extendable covering when desired. The organization is pivotal about medially securable strips into an automobile and thereby fails to provide a conveniently storable organization that is visually removed from the passenger compartment when not in use and furthermore fails to provide selective coverings of either longitudinal section half of an automobile, as does the present invention.
Another vehicular covering apparatus of interest is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,927 to McMillan illustrating a cover for a rear section of a convertible-type automobile wherein the cover magazine supply is positioned at a mid-point of said automobile body and oriented rearwardly to cover that particular portion of the automobile. While of general interest in the development of such covers for vehicles, the particular shield fails to provide for complete interior coverage and furthermore does not present a means for compactly storing a covering section at a remote portion of an automobile when not in use and then further fails to set forth means for selectively covering longitudinal halves of a vehicle's interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,209 to Hart provides a covering curtain of a type found in the prior art wherein a spring biased core retracts a curtain extended and secured by telescoping rods to cover selective sections of an automobile but is generally of a class of invention as described above with similar shortcomings in relation to selective shielding of the interior of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,805 to Gold provides an automotive sun blind secured to a core formed within an articulating center portion to accommodate the curvature of vehicular interior and thus particularly form sliding sun panels. The limited application of this invention and its shortcomings is consistent with the prior art and further fails to provide a solution to the problem of providing a sun shield that is conveniently retracted at a rearwardmost portion of an automobile during periods of nonuse and is furthermore easily withdrawn and secured to such automobile when desired and further providing means for selective covering of lateral longitudinal sections of an automobile.
As such, it may be appreciated there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive sun shield device which addresses both the problem of storage and selective utilization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.